


Wrong Turn

by exbex



Category: Slings & Arrows, due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	Wrong Turn

Geoffrey immediately assumed that the gentleman in the Mountie uniform had something to do with Darren’s stunts, but he then stopped in his tracks. There was an air about the man that was familiar and…otherworldly.

The Mountie simply stared at him and then around at his surroundings. He cleared his throat and then returned his gaze to Geoffrey. “My apologies, Son. I seem to have wandered into the wrong office.”

He vanished then, as quickly and as silently as Oliver often did. Geoffrey sighed and rubbed his temples, before switching off the light and contemplating his sanity in the darkness.


End file.
